


TF Bayverse RP

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A transformers Bayverse rp
Relationships: OptimusxTruly
Kudos: 1





	TF Bayverse RP

Optimus was currently out on a mission with the team since there had been a few con signals on the radar.  
Today at 9:06 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry fell asleep last night but I will do my part soon  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(That's fine, I did the same thing.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok lol  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly was currently running from the government because they wanted to capture her and experiment on her. She screamed for help as she backed into a corner.

Ironhide was at the Autobot base as he just came back from beating some cons butts. He smirked and highfived Bumblebee.

Optimus stopped when he heard the scream. He looked around as he tried to find the source of the noise.

Bee high-fived him back with a happy whirl.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly closed her eyes as she trembled and shook with fear. She cried and said no stop! Get away from me!

Ironhide smirked and grinned and wondered where his crush Thunder was.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I am here  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Optimus followed the sound. He soon found Truly and rushed over to her as he tried to figure out what was going on.

:Looking for your crush?: Bee teased. :If so, she is in the training room doing target practice.:  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Optimus! Oh Optimus! Thank Primus its you! You saved me!" Truly said as she knew right away it was him.  
"The human government wants to capture me and experiment on me!"

Ironhide nodded giving Bumblebee a bro hug and then went off to the training room to see her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He gently picked her up. "Why would they want to experiment on you?" he asked.

Thunder was humming to herself a tune from a song she had heard on the radio. She moved from one target to the next, firing at each one, not caring if she got it dead center or not.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Because they want to know why I cannot die or age that is why. I have the allspark and a matrix of leadership inside me."

Ironhide quietly tried to sneak up on her and he wanted to tackle her down and kiss her senselessly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He hums in response and holds you close to his chassis so he doesn't drop you. "We will discuss this once we get back to base."

Thunder didn't seem to notice him as she used her skates that her pedes could transform into, to move to the next target.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um wanna redo his part? Third person not second person  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sorry, I meant to say Truly. My mind is not working today.)  
Optimus hummed in response and held Truly close to his chassis so he didn't drop her. "We will discuss this once we get back to base."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok 

Truly who was told by Primus himself that he was her destined one and her sparkmate nuzzled into him.  
"Primus said to me you are my destined sparkmate."

Ironhide grabbed her and tackled her down no longer able to contain his feelings for her any longer kissed her lovingly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sorry, got side tracked with my art. Trying to get it done for tomorrow so I can turn it in.)

"Really?" he asked. "That's interesting. Is there a reason why we are destined sparkmates? Not that it is a bad thing."

Thunder squeaked in surprise at his actions. She didn't get a chance to ask what he was doing before being kissed, which she kissed back softly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"All I know from what he told me was that someday I was destined to save your species from extinction and he saw before all this had happened to me he saw a was a very good person and he chose me and also said you would love me and protect me. I do not of course wanna force you though."

Ironhide kissed her passionately back and grew rough with his kiss he even added tongue into her mouth and started to french kiss her too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He shook his helm. "It is quite alright, Truly. I guess Primus had planned for this ahead of time. We can only see what happens in the future."

Thunder quietly giggled while kissing him. She tilted her helm to deepen the kiss even more.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Primus said he thought I was such a rare kind nothing but pure hearted good human and that is why he chose me. I do not wanna be a burden to you Optimus."

Ironhide growled into the kiss and he groped and rubbed her sides and her hips grinding against her.

"I highly doubt that you will be a burden, my dear." he said and gently nuzzled her. "Now, I was currently on a mission and need to finish it."

Thunder moaned softly and arched into him. She pulled away from the kiss with a small pant. "I-Ironhide, what has gotten into you?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded and let out a moan when he did that to her then suddenly covered her mouth once she realized what she did. Her cheeks were now tinted a crimson pink.

“I can’t hold back or contain my feelings for you anymore Thunder! I’ve so fallen head over heels in love with you!” Ironhide said confessing to her.

Optimus looked at her in surprise. "Are you alright, Truly? Your face is turning slightly red."

Her optics widen before turning soft. "Oh thank Primus..." she whispered. Tears slowly formed in her optics.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok night  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“N-nothing Optimus. I-I just made a noise of pleasure from your nuzzling was all,” Truly stuttered shyly timidly and flustered.

Ironhide held her tight and close against him as he kissed her multiple times all over her face.

Optimus' optics soften at her. "I see. It's okay, Truly." he said with a slight chuckle.

Thunder smiled and giggled. "Ironhide, we're in a public spot. Maybe we should take this somewhere else."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
It’s ok I understand XD  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Doing my part now  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly blushed beet red and smiled up at him and giggled softly. She nuzzled him again.

Ironhide nodded picking her up bridal style and carried her off to his berth room.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar

Optimus nuzzled back happily. He then started walking back to where the others were.

Thunder blushed softly and laid her helm on his shoulder. "You sure you want to do this? What if you're needed?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I know  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly mewled softly at this and even let out a squeak and she blushed gazing up into his optics.

Ironhide nodded with fierce determination in his optics and he set her down on his berth and climbed on her kissing her.

He looked at her with a loving look. They then reach the otgers that had been on the mission with him.

Thunder moaned softly as she kissed back. She rested her servos on his chassis and gently rubbed it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly blushed as his loving gaze to her was so powerful and intense she could not look away.

Ironhide french kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth and he rubbed all over her body with his hands.

"Stay here with the soldiers while we check out the area. I don't want to risk you getting hurt by possibly decepticons." he told her as he set her down.

Thunder fought for dominance of the kiss. She growled softly as she tried to switch their positions and pin him to the berth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded and walked over to where the rest of his teammates were. She introduced herself to them.

Ironhide came out on top and now he began to rub her opening with his fingers and he suckled metallic hickeys deep into her neck.

The autobits were curious about her as they talked to her. They quickly loved her and felt like she had become a family member to them.

"Ironhide." she moaned. "Please, sweetspark... I need you."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok that’s fine 

Truly laughed and hugged each and every one of them still waiting for her Optimus Prime to return.

Ironhide nodded and after scissoring her and thrusting his fingers even faster and deeper into her replaced them with his rod.

Optimus did return after a while. When he did, he told the team that they could return.

Thunder wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She kissed his neckcables and nibbled them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly was so happy she ran up to him and hugged him tightly even being bold and kissed him on his lips passionately.

Ironhide then thrusted and rammed and slammed himself deeper faster and rougher into her grunting in the process.

Optimus was surprised but kissed her back. He smiled into the kiss and tilted his helm.

Thunder moaned in both pain and pleasure. She had never interfaced before, so this was her first time.  
Mon at 11:06 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok

Truly panted and parted her lips from his since unlike him she still needed to breathe. She gazed up at him lovingly.  
“I love you Optimus.”

Ironhide stopped staying still inside her waiting for her to adjust to him and then he could continue with what he was doing.

Optimus smiles lovingly. "I love you too, Truly." he said to her. "Now let's head back to base.

Thunder waited a couple minutes to adjust. She looked away with an embarrassed look. "This is my first time."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok I understand  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(I just have a lot going on currently so I apologize if I don't respond a lot. These family issues between my dad's side and mom's side has been going on for years ever since I was little.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok gotcha  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Yeah)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded and nuzzled his face stroking it while she was being held in his hand.

Ironhide waited for her to give him permission to continue with what he was doing.

He leans into her touch. Optimus then transforms around her, having her end in the passenger seat.

Thunder waited a couple minutes before nodding. "Please, be gentle Ironhide." she said quietly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Optimus! I desperately need you so badly right now! You are arousing me!"

Ironhide nodded and while he kissed her cheek he moved his hips at a quick pace.

Optimus chuckled. "Someone is desparate for a frag, and we aren't even at base."

Thunder kissed him back. She nuzzled her helm into his neckcables as she quietly moaned and rolled her hips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I am sorry. I will try to contain myself," Truly muttered and moaned softly as she played with herself.

Ironhide grinded his pelvis and his hips into her fucking her and slamming rougher and deeper into her growling.

Optimus shuddered softly as he watched her. He and the others head back to base. Once they got back to base, Optimus took Truly to his berthroom.

"Ironhide! You're gonna break me!" she moaned loudly. She arched her back as a scream escaped her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly gasped and squeaked as she gazed up into his optics. Man did this alien robot turn her on or what? She blushed beet red her cheeks turning pink too as well.

Ironhide then rammed and humped into her faster and more vigorously as he growled and groaned getting harder and harder by the second.

"You're blushing, sweetspark." he said. There was slight amusement in his voice as he set her down on his berth.

Thunder continued to moan his name loudly. She tightly gripped his shoulders as she felt her overload creeping up on her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
It’s ok I understand I’m on sorry to rp 

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly blushed at that endearment.  
“Sw-sweetspark?” She stuttered and asked very nervously and was getting all flustered.

Ironhide rammed into her dead end spot in her opening and he overloaded and climaxed inside her grunting as he did so.

"Yes, sweetspark. Do you not like that nickname? " he asked her.

Thunder cried out once she overloaded. She slumped back into the berth as she panted.  
Sat at 10:04 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok 

"No I love it absolutely love it! It is so nice to hear it coming from you! I want you so badly!"

Ironhide gently pulled out of her and he wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her against him.

He chuckles softly. Optimus goes into his holoform and looks at her. "This is my holoform."

Thunder nuzzled into him. She yawned softly and closed her optics.

Truly nodded and once she gazed at him boy was she hooked for life. She had a small nosebleed anime style and she blushed beet red. She muttered he was damn sexy and hot.

Optimus smirked softly and pulled her close. "What was that, my dear?" he asked softly amd kissed her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Optimus please! I-I said you are sexy and hot!" Truly moaned out as she looked away from him embarrassed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can we rp more tomorrow?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Yeah sure)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Or now?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
If you can?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(I was actually about to head to bed.)  
Optimus turned her head back to face him. "I beg to differ, Truly. I believe those terms better fit you better than me."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok tomorrow then  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
Fri at 2:33 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly was blushing beet red and she whimpered slightly as she gazed deeply at him.

Optimus nuzzled her and kissed her softly. He was going to take things slowly at first just to tease her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Plus I am spending time with two of my brothers that I haven't seen in a long time.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned and gladly lovingly and happily kissed him back and took off all of her clothes so she lay beneath him butt naked.

Optimus took off his clothes as well. He then kneeled down and crawled on top of her. "I love you Truly."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“I love too so much Optimus!” Truly said blushing beet red smiling warmly up at him and nuzzled him kissing him all over his face.

Optimus smiled and let her kiss his face while he did the same thing to her. "I'll try to be as gentle as possible."  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Oh ok  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
(Plus I'm focused my transformer drawings rn since I want to finish some since they have been sitting in my folders for a long time since I could never get to them due to school. Now that I finally graduated back in May, I have more time to work on them. The one I'm currently working on is Silverclash, who is the sparkling of Knockout and Breakdown.)  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok gotcha  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
I can show you some if you'd like, though I'd have put pictures in my art book since sadly we can't send pics in PM.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok and I’m on to rp. So sorry had guests over  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Truly nodded but also said she wanted him to be rough with her too as she waited for him to do something to her.

Optimus kissed down her neck, biting here and there. As he did so, he rubbed her breasts.

Truly arched arched her back and she elicited a whimper looked by a long languid mewl.


End file.
